Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3a-8(a-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ -3a {-8(}\gray{a-1}{)} $ $ -3a {-8a+8} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {-3a - 8a} + 8$ $ {-11a} + 8$ The simplified expression is $-11a+8$